A semi-permeable terrain may include a sandy surface, a surface covered with snow, a surface made up of a loosely associated permeable substance, a surface whose topology is formed in peaks and troughs in an unknown, unpredictable, or undiscoverable pattern, and/or a surface composed of naturally occurring granular material composed of finely divided rock and mineral particles. For example, a semi-permeable terrain may be a desert (e.g., Sahara desert), a snow covered surface (e.g., an Arctic and/or Antarctic surface), a Martian surface, and/or a beach, etcetera.
An entity such as an individual, scientist, university, company, and/or institution etcetera may decide to gather geophysical measurements related to a semi-permeable terrain. These measurements may include data related to the semi-permeable terrain's depth, height, pressure, weight, distance, surface thickness, and/or surface elevation etcetera.
An apparatus housed with data gathering instruments may be placed on and may move across a semi-permeable terrain to capture such measurements. As the apparatus moves across the semi-permeable terrain, it may sink into or get stuck in the terrain. The surface height consistency of the data gathering instruments may also be affected by erratic and unpredictable movements of the apparatus. In addition, the apparatus may not move with a constant speed over a horizontal distance on the semi-permeable terrain, thus making surface data measurements imprecise and inaccurate.
Erratic and unpredictable movement of the apparatus may cause the vertical displacement of data gathering instruments due to the natural physical characteristics of a semi-permeable terrain. Inconsistent movement over a semi-permeable terrain may also produce noise in the geophysical data. The quality of geophysical data measurements may thus be negatively affected as the captured data may be inaccurate, erroneous, imprecise, inexact, vague, invalid, and/or flawed.